21hours 54minutes 38seconds and counting
by My Butterfly Reflection
Summary: Was White roses on notes. Sequel to Interworkplace anonymous written correspondence. 100 word drabbles. Snickers. You would think that love couldn't come quick enough, well it's even harder when you don't know WHO you're falling in love with.
1. Sara

_**Authors Note**_

_Alright! I've started, woot!_

_Thanks for all the reviews for Inter-workplace anonymous written correspondence. _

_Keep em up for this one. And as always…_

_Got any suggestions? Let me know._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you could just imagine what I'd do with them._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

She smiled as she set down the latest note she had received.

He knew who she was, he really knew. Or was he just guessing and hoping that it was her. Oh well, it didn't matter because there was some spunky CSI guy out there that liked her. Oh Yer, it was going to get good.

She looked down at her watch, 10:06pm.

"Shit!" She said out loud.

It was only 21 hours, 54 minutes and 38 seconds before her date. AND SHE HAD NOTHING TO WEAR!

She quickly got out of her chair and headed to the door. She had to find Catherine, and then they were going shopping.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, it's up, tell me what you think._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	2. Nicky

_**Authors Note**_

_IMPORTANT!!!!!_

_I wont be updating for a few days as I'm away from home, but I promise I'll update as soon as I get home._

_So, tell me what you think._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you can just imagine what I'd do with them._

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Nick smiled as he walked passed the break room, sneaking a glance at Sara through the clear panels.

He smirked as he watched her almost drop the letter in surprise; she must have just read the last line.

He may have only revealed who he knew she was in the last letter, but he had known for at least three or so letters before then. It was really a simple guess, but that was because he believed, even before they started the correspondence, that he knew Sara pretty well, so it was a pleasant surprise when he realised it was her he was talking to.

He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was going until 'THUMP', he was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the cold tiles.

"Geez man, watch were you're going Nicky. What were you thinking about?" Greg asked, reaching a hand down to pull his friend up.

Nicky still not really comprehending what had just happened just stared at the hand before shaking his head and grabbing it to get up.

"Ooooh, you're thinking of a giiiiiiirrrrrrlllll." Greg sang cheekily. "Got a hot date or something Nicky?"

Not glancing at Greg Nick just kept walking, quietly muttering as he passed. "You've got no idea mate, no idea at all."

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Alright a bit longer than the first one._

_So, tell me what you think._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	3. Sara I

_**Authors Note**_

_Alright, I am back. Did you guys all miss me, or my updates I should say. Well I hope ya'll like it._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you could imagine just what I'd do with them._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Sara glanced through the lab doors as she walked down the corridor, still searching for Catherine. After checking over the same places for what seemed to be the hundredth time she sighed, maybe there was an easy way of finding her.

Knocking on Grissom's door she entered when she heard the faint 'come in' of his voice.

"Hey Griss, have you seen Cathe-"

She smirked a little as she saw Catherine sitting haphazardly on the couch, hair a bit messier than usual.

"I see, it's kind of like that is it? Well normally I would leave you two to," she cleared her throat, "Get back to what you were doing, but I need to talk to Catherine."

Catherine quickly glanced at Grissom and said goodbye before following Sara out the door.

"Do not say a word." She warned as Sara opened her mouth, most probably to let out some comment she didn't want to hear.

"What is it you need?"

"I need you to ahh, take me shopping." Sara said.

Catherine raised one of her eyebrows. "You, Sara Sidle want ME to take you shopping? Like a whole girl's day out and stuff?"

Sara laughed at how excited Catherine was getting.

"No not a whole day out as such, you see I may, or may not have a date in…20 hours 42 minutes and 28 seconds," she said glancing down at her watch, "And I have nothing to wear."

Catherine smirked, "Oh, my little Sara is all grown up. Who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute? Where are you going?" She asked giddily.

Sara blushed slightly and turned around to walk off, not answering any of the questions.

"9am tomorrow Cath, I'll meet you at your place. I may reveal all then." She threw over her shoulder, leaving a shocked CSI Willows behind.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, I made it a bit longer because I was away. I hope you like it. _

_Let me know what you think._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	4. Nicky I

_**Authors Note**_

_So, here's another one. I hope ya'll like it._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns then all, but if they were mine you'd know exactly what I'd do with them. _

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

"Nick!" Warrick called, walking down the hallway behind his CSI team mate.

Nick didn't seem to notice his name being called and just kept walking, as if deep in day dream land, which he was.

"Yo! Nick buddy, wait up, we got a case." At the word _case_ Nick quickly snapped back to his senses and turned around, again nearly falling to the ground as he collided softly with Warrick who was by now right behind him.

"What are you up to man; I called you like a million times."

"Sorry, just thinking, wondering why we had no case." Nick apologised, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Well that's all changed now, 419 Traydon lake. It's just you and me." Warrick told him as they walked towards the car park.

"Alright then let's go."

Halfway through examining the scene Warrick noticed that Nick just seemed to be standing there, again in dream land.

"Oi Nick, get out of here, take the evidence and go back to the lab, you're not helping, be useful would you." He was irritated, this may be just a routine murder but it still had to be worked properly and thoroughly.

Nick glanced up, realising he wasn't doing anything. "Sorry 'Rick, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." He apologised before taking the bags being held out to him and heading off.

_Get a hold of yourself Nicky geez, it may only be 19 hours 58 minutes and 32 seconds until your date but for goodness sakes you're at work, keep it together man._

Shaking his head he tried to throw all thoughts of Sara Sidle out of his mind, but he was finding it nearly impossible, she was after all **Sara Sidle.

* * *

__****Authors Note **

_So, a little longer, and a bit different. _

_Hope you like it, cos I do._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	5. Nicky II

_**Authors Note**_

_I'm sorry that this is another Nick one, although I doubt you'll complain, I just needed to get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you'd know what I'd do with them. _

_The song is not mine either. 'Anonymous' by Garth Brooks._

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Nick quickly got in his car and carefully placed the evidence bags securely on the passenger seat. He had stuffed up enough today at the crime scene he didn't want to ruin the evidence as well.

Almost everyday he loved being at work, seeing his friends, his family really, but today he just wanted to be at home mentally preparing himself for the next night, when he would finally take Sara Sidle on a date.

That is if she showed up.

Driving down the quiet country roads he turned the radio on, hoping that the music would distract his thoughts from the depressing ones where she didn't turn up for the date.

_Well I wrote our names a thousand times  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine  
Sent you flowers cards unsigned...anonymous _

In days to come like days that passed  
My heart beats for you, always has  
Though you know me only as...anonymous

In dreams at night I carry your books for you  
And when I rise a flame for you  
Always too shy to carry the whole thing through

Like the light from that eternal flame  
Burns for one without a name  
My love forever will remain...anonymous

Oh you'll always wonder who it was  
Who it was  
It was just...anonymous

Well I wrote our names a thousand times  
Just to see yours sitting next to mine  
And I sent you flowers card unsigned

He pulled into the station just as the song ended and smiled, that song spoke about his situation perfectly, except Sara Sidle would find out it was Nick Stokes.

No matter whether she turned up for the date or not.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So I hope you liked it. _

_The song is 'Anonymous' by Garth Brooks. _

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	6. Sara II

_**Authors Note**_

_Right, so my Sara one is now up and ready for you to read. –hears chearing-_

_I hope ya'll like it. Cause I do._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were min you can imagine just what I'd do with them. _

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Sara sighed as she headed to the car park, she had been waiting for shift to end for ages, eager to get home and relax before setting out on her shopping exhibition with Catherine.

Goodness knows what she had gotten herself in for.

All the stores she would be dragged into, clothes she would try on, questions she would have to try and answer.

Thinking about questions, she remembered the list Catherine had thrown at her earlier, who is he, does she know him, is he cute, where are you going?

She didn't really know the answers to any of those questions, well except for the last one, and maybe she does know him, if he was from the nightshift of course she would.

**Who is he?**

She can't even tell herself that. She knows not who she is about to have dinner with, who she is so eagerly dressing up for. She had an idea of course, but quite often she was wrong.

**Is he cute?**

She can't answer herself that one either, it could be one of the lab techs, _Hodges_, just the thought sent shivers up her spine, the bad type. But then again, it could be someone like Nicky, or Warrick, Archie's not that bad either she supposed.

Pulling into her drive way she looked down at her watch, great, she had an hour before she had to be at Cath's. Just enough time to shower, change and worry some more about the next 24 hours and what it would bring.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_A little longer, I hope you liked it._

_So, how many more chappies do you reckon I can get in before the big date…_

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection_


	7. Nicky III

_**Authors Note**_

_Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, I didn't even have a spare moment to get onto the pc let alone type this up for you. _

_I hope you like it. Let me know._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if I did own them you can just imagine what I'd do with them. –sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Nick walked down the hallways until he reached the break room, it was the end of shift and he needed to do something to keep his mind of his impending date with Sara.

Entering the room a grin spread along his face as he laid his eyes upon the form of Greg, hunched over the ps2 controller while playing 'The Ultimate Spiderman'. It was the latest addition to the game collection in the break room and Greg was absolutely obsessed with it.

His grin stayed in place as he saw the look of pure concentration on the younger CSI's face. He didn't know how anyone could become so totally engrossed in a game.

He had to admit though, it was a fun game.

"Oi Greggo, wanna go to the mall and get a coffee or something?" He asked, walking over and placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Nicky laughed as Greg jumped in surprise before proceeding to slam Spiderman into a wall.

"_And I thought that Manhattan's own Spiderman would be faster than that"_ An image of the human torch taunted as the words 'You Lose' flashed across the screen.

Greg threw down the controller and flicked off the console before turning and glaring at Nick.

"Nicky," He whined, "You made me lose…again."

Nick just shrugged, "Wanna go get coffee at the mall?"

Greg's face instantly brightened as he headed out the door calling over his shoulder.

"But, just for that you're buying."

_**Authors Note**_

_I hope you liked it. I thought I would just make it a bit of a fun one today, but it has given you info that will be used to cause a slight dilemma in a few chapters time. Can you guess what it is…_

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection. _


	8. Sara III

_**Authors Note**_

_Sorry for no update yesterday, I had no time. _

_But here is today's. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine just think about what I'd do with them._

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Sara pulled up outside of Catherine's house, putting the car in park before heading up to the door.

"Its open." She heard as she knocked on the door.

Stepping inside she took in the sight of Catherine shoving things in her hand bag.

"Catherine, a camera, really." She said incredulously.

"Hey, it's our first shopping trip together, I'm going to take lots of snaps. Just to prove to the guys it truly did happen, Gil doesn't want to believe me."

Sara shook her head. "That's just because he want's to spend the day with you. Making out or some such."

Catherine sent a glare her way as they headed out the door, "You're just jealous that I have someone to make out with and you don't."

"Hopefully not after tonight." She mumbled.

Catherine just raised an eyebrow as she closed the door, "Just drive Sara, just drive."

Before Sara could say anything else Catherine launched into a list of shops they should visit to prepare for the big date.

"There'll be Visace and Hendrix for fashion, Tiffany's for jewellery, then we'll go to style26 for your hair and make-up."

Sara just shook her head. What had she gotten herself into.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, here's another. Hope you liked it. _

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	9. Sara IV

_**Authors Note**_

_So, here it is, and I really am sorry for the long long long long long long wait. But I shall try and be more frequent now as my muse has returned. _

_Please review and let me know I haven't lost all my faithful readers. Thankyou._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine. CBS owns them all, unfortunately. _

* * *

Maybe asking Catherine to take her shopping wasn't the best idea Sara had ever had.

Entering Versace with Catherine _was_ definitely Sara's second biggest mistake.

An hour, one whole hour, Catherine had been dragging her around Versace for an hour. Yep, definitely one of the biggest mistakes Sara had made.

Sighing as Catherine threw yet another dress onto the ever growing pile of clothes in her arms Sara glanced helplessly out the window, she would give anything to be on the other side of it, looking in and laughing at some poor soul who was in her position.

But alas, she was that poor soul.

"Oh, Sara, I forgot to ask, do you want a dress or a skirt and top?" Catherine asked, flicking through another rack of clothes.

But before Sara could even formulate an answer in her head Catherine had walked off, spotting something she loudly proclaimed Sara would love.

Sara reluctantly followed her colleague over to the back wall and almost gasped when she saw the dress Catherine was holding up.

Okay, maybe Catherine was okay to go shopping with, if the outcome was something like that.

The dress was perfect, it was strapless and fell to the knees, the top pulling in tight but falling into a soft flowing fabric from just below the bust. It was a soft red colour and looked casual enough but with a hint of elegance that would make it ideal to wear to the restaurant.

Taking the pile of clothes out of Sara's arms Catherine placed them on a nearby sofa that was set just outside the change rooms, thrusting the newly found dress into Sara's hands she shooed her into one of the cubicles.

Oh boy, was Sara going to look hot tonight.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, it's up finally. I know what you're all thinking, yer, about bloody time, well I really am sorry it took me so long. But alas I had lost my muse. _

_Hope you enjoyed and please review._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	10. Nicky IV

_**Authors Note**_

_So, here is another update because…Dun dun dun…my muse is here to stay, hip hip hooray! Hope ya'll will like it._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

Nick and Greg sat in the lounge of Starbucks quietly drinking their coffee when Greg spotted Sara and Catherine walking out of **Versace**.

"Hey Nicky, why would Catherine be shopping with Sara? In Versace of all places?" He asked turning a curious glance at his friend.

Nick nearly spat his coffee out in surprise, wow Sara must really want to look good tonight if she was in **Versace**. Not sharing his thoughts with Greg Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Before Nick could protest Greg had grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out of his chair, quickly pulling him towards their colleagues.

"Cath, Sara, Yoo-hoo!" Greg called, causing Nick to groan in embarrassment.

"Come on Greg, leave 'em alone, let them enjoy their shopping without us bothering them."

Greg stoped dead in his tracks causing Nick to run into him. "What do you mean leave them alone? You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to know why Sara of all people is shopping with Catherine in **Versace**."

Nick just shook his head, "I'm sure we'll find out anyway, Sara probably has a date or something, or maybe Cath does."

Greg narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Is there something you're not telling me Nicky boy?"

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_OMG my muse is here to stay, yay! Hope ya'll like it._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	11. Sara V

_**Authors Note**_

_Here is another one, it's Sara's turn this time. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

"Oh god." Sara groaned as they walked out of **Versace**.

Catherine flicked her gaze to her friend and shot her a curious look. "What's oh god?" She asked.

"Don't look now, but Greggo and Nicky are behind us." Sara said softly.

Well, as one does when one is told not to look, Catherine did indeed turn to glance over her shoulder only to be slapped on the arm and sharply reprimanded by Sara.

"Good on you, now they'll think we know they're there and then they'll think that we want them to come and talk to us, when we actually aren't thinking those things at all. Jeez, think next time Catherine." She rambled, grabbing Catherine's arm and dragging her into the nearest store, which happened to sell all things lingerie, much to Sara's disgust.

Catherine just laughed loudly, "You make no sense at all Sidle, no sense at all." Before she turned around and started going through one of the racks of sexy under garments.

"So, think you'll be wanting something like this…" She held up a flimsy; almost completely see through, very very short piece of what Sara thought was nightwear.

"Uh…" Sara coughed uncomfortably, "I don't think so."

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologise for the lack of update yesterday, hopefully this satisfies your cravings._

_Please review._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection_


	12. Nicky V

_**Authors Note**_

_Okay, so here is the next Nicky one. Hope ya'll like it._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

The hard look Greg was giving Nick meant that unless he had a really good excuse he wasn't going to be let off the hook any time soon.

"I have a date, tonight." He said finally.

Greg just smiled, "That's awesome mate. But what's that got to do with Sara and Catherine."

Nick shook his head, sometimes Greg was clueless. "It's with Sara."

Greg, much to the embarrassment of Nick squealed like a teenage girl. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Glancing around and seeing people staring at them both Nick grabbed hold of his friend's arm and dragged him back into Starbucks.

"Shut up man." He hissed.

Greg smirked and fired off his questions, "Where are you going? First date? How long have you had this planned? When were you going to tell me? Wait a second, Sara and I are best friends, why didn't she tell me?" He frowned.

Nick sighed and leant back in his chair, "We are going out to a nice restaurant, it's our first date, I asked her the other day, kinda, I wasn't planning on telling you until after the date and Sara probably didn't tell you because she doesn't know it's me."

Greg nodded in all the right places, completely understanding everything his colleague said until the last part. "Huh?"

It took Nicky half an hour to explain what had become of the 'inter-workplace anonymous written correspondence' and how he had worked out it was Sara but she didn't know whether it was him or Warrick.

Greg flashed a grin. "Oh this will be good."

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_There is was. Should update again soon. Trying to finish this off fairly quickly. But without jumping._

_Thanks, please review._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	13. Sara VI

_**Authors Note**_

_Well, two in one day, maybe I'll make it three. Yay!_

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

Sara flopped down on her couch as soon as she got home, five hours after she had left. Five hours, she couldn't believe it.

Her feet hurt, her back ached and she had come to the decision that never, ever, ever again would she invite Catherine shopping with her. Never.

Sighing she moved herself off the couch and picked her bags, lots of them, up off the floor and headed into her bedroom.

She threw the bags on the bed before checking the clock, 2:30pm.

She had just over 5 hours until she needed to be at _Pavichio. _That left her with just enough to relax before getting ready.

Carefully placing away her new items she settled on her bed and pulled out the wad of notes that she kept by her bed.

She decided to flick through them all again to try and see if she could guess who it was she was having dinner with that night.

Sighing happily she smiled, she hadn't been this excited about a date in a long time, and to think, she didn't even know who it was she was meeting.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Here's another one._

_Tell me what you think, please._

_My Butterfly Reflection _


	14. Nicky VI

_**Authors Note**_

_Wow! Three in like 10 minutes, wholly cow! Woop. Lets make it four._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

Nick stood awkwardly in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie and flattening imaginary wrinkles out of his shirt for the umpteenth time.

It was 15 to 8 and he would be running late if he didn't leave within the next few minutes.

He sighed, what was he even thinking, inviting Sara Sidle of all people on a date with him.

It wasn't the fact that it was Sara Sidle, well, it was…and…it wasn't. Jeepers, even he couldn't understand the way his mind was working this evening. He must be more nervous than he thought.

Anyway, it was the fact that he couldn't get past the thought that she wasn't going to turn around and leave when she saw who it was.

Shaking his head he took a deep breath, and picked his keys, phone and wallet off the side table before walking out the door and not looking back.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, I'm sorry it's really short but I just want this and the next one to be their thoughts right before the date._

_Thanks, and tell me what you think._

_My Butterfly Reflection_


	15. Sara VII

_**Authors Note**_

_Second last chapter, or maybe third last, I dunno. I hope it lives up to your expectations._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

Sara peered into her mirror one last time, checking to make sure her make-up was perfect.

Dabbing on a small amount of the perfume Nick had given her for her last birthday she turned out of her room and held her head high and shoulders square.

This was going to be a good night.

Just as she was about to walk out the door her phone sung its message tone and she quickly flipped it open.

_Wanna do something tonight – love Greggo_

Smiling slightly at the fact that this time she was actually already doing something she sent him back a message as she jumped in the car.

_Sorry Greggo. Got a hot date already – love Sar_

Just as she pulled into the parking lot of _Pavichio_ she heard her phone ring again.

_Oooh. Well don't stay out to late and remember use protection. Safe sex or no sex – love Greg._

Sara just grinned and laughed, not even Greg and his dirty mind could damper her spirits this evening.

But as she stepped a foot outside the car door she froze, _what in heavens am I doing? _

Plopping back down in her seat she thought for a moment, _it's alright, it's someone you work with, it could be Nicky, or Warrick, it'll be okay. Deep breaths Sara, in out, in out._

Taking one last deep breath Sara got out of the car and headed straight towards the door of the restaurant.

_No turning back now. _She thought as she stepped into the entrance way.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_ONE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END!!!!_

_But I'm gonna make you sweat. Not up tonight. Sorry._

_Tell me what you think, and what could happen next._

_My Butterfly Reflection_


	16. End

_**Authors Note**_

_So, this is the very last chapter of this series and I'm afraid that there won't be any sequel. I am sorry._

_Please note the important authors note at the bottom._

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

**Nick**

From his vantage point at the entrance of the restaurant Nick could see Sara's car pull up outside, he watched her closely as she stepped half out of the car and then got back in.

_She's not leaving is she? Oh god, she's having second thoughts. _He thought to himself, having to almost physically restrain himself from exiting the restaurant and going over to her.

He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw her get back out of her car.

In the dark he couldn't quite make out her outfit, but he was pretty sure she was wearing a dress, and if he had to he would probably guess that that is what came from **Versace**.

He watched as she walked towards the entrance and as she opened the door he pulled the white rose from behind his back and let a smile form on his face.

She looked stunning. The dress just looked absolutely amazing. Wow!

She obviously hadn't seen him yet and as she looked around, trying to spot someone with a white rose he quickly made his way towards her.

She had her back to him and he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Sara**

Sara almost jumped a mile into the air when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. The hands now clasped around her front held a white rose in them, just like he said he would.

She knew who it was without having to turn around. It was his scent, he smelt of vintage cologne, and not that horrible stuff either; it was classy and not overpowering, and totally Nick.

Leaning back into his embrace she grinned. _Oh this is perfect. _She sighed.

"You know Nicky; you could've just told me it was you."

She felt him bend his head and his warm lips rested on the crook of her neck, gently kissing it before he chuckled softly.

"Yer, but where would the fun in that be?" He asked.

Turning around in his arms she smiled, "I'm so glad it's you."

"Mmm, I'm so glad its you." Nick Smirked.

She whacked him lightly on his chest, "You knew it was me, from like half way through our 'anonymous written correspondence'. It didn't stay anonymous on my part very long."

Nick just laughed and before Sara knew what was happening his lips had descended onto hers.

"Definitely worth the surprise though?" He asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

_**IMPORTANT! Authors Note**_

_And I am sad to say that this is the last chapter in this story and there shan't be any sequel. I'm sorry if you really do want one, but I always had the intention of leaving it here. _

_Thank you for all of your reviews and your faithful readings. It has been very much appreciated and made writing these even more enjoyable._

_I am also very sorry that you had to wait so long for my muse to return and I was once doubting that it ever would, but as you can plainly see it is back, has been back for a few days and has now allowed me to complete my work._

_Again, thank you and all reviews are appreciated._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


End file.
